


The Tenderness of Wolves

by Squickqueen



Series: Opus Diaboli [4]
Category: Rise of the Planet of the Apes (Movies), War of the Planet of the Apes (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hate Sex, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual, Rare Pairings, Translation, With A Twist, implied Caesar/Koba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squickqueen/pseuds/Squickqueen
Summary: The Colonel's unhealthy obsession with Caesar takes a change for the worse - with unexpected results ...





	The Tenderness of Wolves

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Die Zärtlichkeit der Wölfe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714891) by [Squickqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squickqueen/pseuds/Squickqueen). 



> I’m still not sure how I feel about this story oO  
> "Yay, I did it!" or "Oh god what have I done?!"
> 
> Read and jugde for yourself ^^;
> 
> All thanks go to [Talimee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talimee) who, despite dying a little bit, proofread this, errr, piece of work <3

By now Caesar knew Colonel McCullough's quarters better than his soldiers did. Neither the fireplace, nor the graffiti on the walls or the striking table with the maps and assorted stuff strewn across, held any surprises for the chimpanzee anymore. Outside broad daylight still reigned, its warmth and friendliness a stark contrast to the brutality inside the military camp.

Caesar didn't know what Alpha-Omega's leader wanted from him, but he was mentally prepared for another one of McCullough’s lengthy speeches. Instead of the expected monologue, however, the Colonel remained suspiciously silent. With a cup in his hands from which he occasionally took a sip – Caesar suspected alcohol – he leaned against the table, glaring at Caesar in a way, the chimp couldn’t quite fathom. Something he had never seen before in the Colonel’s piercing ice-blue eyes lurked there, behind self-righteousness and madness.

Preacher was nervous, too.

With his crossbow in hand, the young soldier stood behind Caesar, shuffled his feet and held the weapon so firmly clasped, that his knuckles shone pale through the skin.

A light pull around his neck reminded Caesar that Red was there as well. Despite his bulky form, the turncoat gorilla managed to perfectly fade into the background and only drew attention to himself, when he deemed it necessary.

When the Colonel spoke at last, his words, even though spoken softly, fell like thunderclaps amidst the silence of the room.

"Leave us."

Caesar puffed his cheeks, but it was Preacher who expressed his bewilderment with words.

"Sir, with all due respect, this is too dangerous!"

Out of the corners of his eyes, Caesar saw Preacher stepping forward, all color had drained from the young man’s face.

"What’s that? Haven't I made myself clear, soldier?"

"Y-yes, sir, of course, sir. I thought...", Preacher stuttered so much that Caesar almost felt sorry for him. He himself looked suspiciously at the Colonel. What was this unpredictable man plotting?

Under Colonel McCullough’s merciless stare, Preacher lost all courage and looked bashfully at the ground.

"What if he goes crazy again? It's my duty to protect you, Colonel”, he mumbled more to himself, than to the Colonel.

McCullough snorted derisively and dismissed Preacher. Instead he addressed Caesar next, who thought the Colonel’s words might crush his heart with an icy fist: “If he so much as lays a finger on me, you will shoot every single one of his apes.”

The Colonel placed the cup on the table and approached Caesar, who could hardly stand the presence of the man and the smell of alcohol. He backed away and bumped into Red's large chest, unaware how close the gorilla had gotten to him!

“And we’ll begin with the little pests”, the Colonel whispered threateningly, looking down at his prisoner. Caesar's snarl was short-lived when Red abruptly jerked at the chain. The iron collar dug painfully into Caesars chafed neck. Tears came to his eyes.

"Are we clear?”

“Yes”, Caesar growled.

Satisfied, the Colonel beckoned Red and took the end of the chain from his hand. After a quick glance at Preacher, the gorilla withdrew submissively. When he heard the door slam again, Caesar knew that Preacher had left as well.

He and the Colonel were alone.

For the moment, however, the Colonel seemed more interested in the chain in his hand than the chimpanzee. Caesar wondered what was going on in the Colonel’s head, when the man let the individual links slide gently through his fingers, smiling and looking at them, as if the chain was made of pure gold. When McCullough finally lifted his eyes off the chain and looked at Caesar, the smile disappeared from his face.

Despite the hopeless situation, Caesar straightened and rose to his full size. His fur, dull due to the hardships of the last few days, stood on end on his neck and shoulders and he boldly met McCullough’s eyes. No matter what, he wouldn't give this human monster the satisfaction of ...

McCullough raised his hand and touched Caesar's cheek.

Bemused he looked at the chimp and yet somehow oddly past him, while his fingers brushed over the face of his hated enemy. Every spot of skin, from the temple down to the jaw, he conquered with cold precision and ran his thumb over Caesar’s lips and cheekbones. Just as McCullough carelessly touched the bruises, the chimp flinched, a deep growl forming in his chest, that the Colonel either did not hear, or chose to ignore. The man was completely mesmerized by Caesar's face and its soulful green eyes.

He should take them, these shiny emeralds, perhaps wear them as trophies around his neck, but what good would a pair of broken eyes do him? He wanted them alive, he wanted to see himself in them.

McCullough grabbed the chain tighter, when the ape flinched again, and began to comb through the fur above Caesar’s forehead with his fingertips, stroking his head and neck, just as he would stroke a dog. Finally his hand came to rest on the sensitive spot where neck and jaw meet.

Caesar trembled with rage. He had expected insults and a beating, not his mocking tenderness the Colonel seemed to bestow on him. Why the peculiar interest? Hadn’t the human made it very clear to him last night, that he was waging a _Holy War_ against the apes and had dedicated himself to their complete annihilation?

Caesar gnashed his teeth, when Colonel McCullough started to caress him behind his ear. He wanted to bite the man's throat so desperately it hurt and only the worry for his apes kept him from doing so. For now.

From bloodshot eyes he stared at McCullough without a sign of submission in them.

"So defiant. So strong", murmured the Colonel, eyebrow raising. Eagerly he gazed at the body in front of him. It was so completely different from a human’s and yet again eerily familiar. Even though Caesar had been through much, the muscles were still clearly visible beneath the thick fur, streaked with strands of gray hair. McCullough’s mouth suddenly went dry. He could try and continue to deny his attraction – or admit that he liked what he saw.

And it was all his to play with!

Forcefully he began massaging Caesar’s shoulder and noticed with satisfaction how the muscles under fur and skin hardened. The Colonel knew no shame. Obtrusive and ruthless, his hand explored Caesar's upper body. Nothing remained hidden from his fingers, neither the thick scar, probably the remnant of a gunshot wound, nor the bald spot located on Caesar's right chest. It stood out from the matted fur like an island from the sea. McCullough’s lips curled into an arrogant smile, when he touched a nipple beneath the fur. Rubbing his thumb over the sensitive body part, he felt Caesar’s body become tense. The chimp trembled with anger, his heart beating against the Colonel’s palm.

“So human.”

Caesar clenched his fists. His helplessness and the self-righteous way the Colonel took what he wanted made the chimpanzee burn up with rage. He didn't know how much longer he could bear McCullough's touches before he lost his temper. With all his might he clung to the thought that he alone was responsible for the well-being of his apes. He had to control his hatred - for Cornelius' sake!

It was then, that Colonel McCullough took his hand off Caesar's chest. His cheeks reddened, his chest rising in shallow breaths, his eyes sparkling feverishly in the dim light of his quarters, the human circled the ape and stopped right behind him. Caesar hissed, when the man’s body pressed against his back. And completely lost his temper in a violent outburst the second McCullough’s desire thrust against his butt.

He spun around, a whirlwind of ferocity and hatred.

“You want … to fuck? Then … do it!”, he spat.

His harsh words were meant as a challenge and they were understood as such.

With satisfaction, Caesar noticed that the Colonel indeed stepped back in surprise. A muscle twitched around his mouth. Caesar's harsh words had taken him by surprise, his self-confidence suddenly crumbling under the green eyes, trying to stare him down.

How fast he’d lost control! He had to accept the challenge, otherwise he’d lose all power over the chimpanzee and Caesar’s determination would triumph!

Aversion rose up in Colonel McCullough, followed by burning rage.

"Filthy animal", he hissed. "As you wish!”

He grabbed Caesar by the chain and dragged him deeper into his quarters. Caesar noticed the contours of a cot in the dim light, before the Colonel violently pushed him against his wounded back. Caesar gasped in pain, stumbled towards the bed and just caught himself on its metal frame. Wheezing, half kneeling, half standing, he got his breath back, when something caught his attention out of the corner of his eyes. Looking more closely, he noticed a metal box. A metal box with a gun on top of it!

Caesar's first impulse was to grab it and shoot the Colonel. Just take the risk and hope nothing would happen to his apes!

The first impulse passed and the gun was still there, untouched by Caesar. As hard as it was for him, he would never again put his own desire for revenge above the well-being of his kind!

Only then did he notice the neatly spread out parts. The gun wasn’t ready to use! A cloth and tin of gun grease lay nearby and led Caesar to the assumption, that the Colonel had just been busy cleaning the weapon.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't quite finished," McCullough mocked, stepping beside the chimp to coarsely squeeze his neck.

"Would've liked to blow my brains out, eh?"

Behind his relaxed tone an abyss lurked filled with with spiky thorns. Caesar puffed up his cheeks and pushed himself up. Tenaciously, and jutting his chin forward, he looked at the Colonel. A cold smile curled around the man's lips. Seemingly in thought, he caressed Caesar's jaw along to his chin. There, his hand remained for a moment before the Colonel lowered it. With a nod, he pointed to the cot.

"Lie down."

Caesar had barely sat down on the hard bed when McCullough approached the bunk and forced his way between Caesar's legs.

The rough fabric of his shirt and trousers suddenly seemed too tight. Too tight and in the way. He pulled the shirt over his head and dropped it carelessly to the floor. Bare-chested, he towered above Caesar, an echo of the very first morning the chimp had woken up in the military camp.

Now, like back then, the Colonel was a menacing sight.

Goose bumps ran down McCullough's arms as he leaned down, smiling cynical, until his and Caesar's cheeks met.

"Turn around and hold still", he ordered, his voice rough and no more than a whisper in Caesar's ear, who was grateful for the burning rage that held him in his clutches, otherwise icy horror would have grabbed him long ago.

He even was bold enough to lean his hand against the man’s chest and push him back, so he could reach for the tin of gun grease. Instantly McCullough’s hand closed around Caesar’s wrist in a vice-like grip.

“What do you think you’re doing?!”

“Make it more pleasant. For you”, Caesar mocked, as if he could not believe how inexperienced and naive the Colonel was.

McCullough looked at the chimpanzee in amazement. That filthy animal _was_ impressive! The very thought of Caesar being familiar with something as human as lube, and what that thought implied, made him hard. His initial hesitation had long since ceased. By now he only wanted to lose himself in Caesar.

Expectantly he let go of the chimps wrist.

"Go ahead, then. Hurry!"

In silence, Caesar unscrewed the tin and dipped his fingers into the colorless paste. The gun grease was barely better than vaseline, but it would serve its purpose. With clenched teeth, he generously spread the cool substance between his legs and did not care that McCullough watched him closely. The man's desire rose from second to second. By now he had his hand on his crotch and rubbed his dick vigorously through the fabric of the trousers, but Caesar didn't care about this either. Everything was better than getting fucked unprepared by a violent man like the Colonel!

"That’s enough. Turn around!"

McCullough's hands went up to the belt buckle, but Caesar beat him to it. A strong jerk, the sudden feeling of losing the ground under his feet, and the Colonel crashed backwards onto the bed, the air forced out of his lungs. He had no time to react, with Caesar already sitting on his thighs, skillfully opening the belt. Roughly he tugged down the trousers and wrapped his hand tightly around the Colonel’s stiff dick, stroking and spreading the gun grease all over it.

McCullough's backbone turned into a pillar of fire. Shaggy fur rubbed against his skin, a strange, not unpleasant sensation. His pelvis bucked eagerly.

_Goddammit!_

Panting, the Colonel raised his upper body, awfully turned on by the sight of Caesar's working hand and also a tiny bit surprised at the chimpanzee's knowledge of human anatomy. Every question about it vanished into thin air though, as soon as Caesar slipped onto his lap with a grim smile.

"Hold still," he mockingly imitated the Colonel's earlier words before guiding the stiff member between his butt cheeks and gradually lowered himself on to it, his muscles only reluctantly giving way. Caesar gritted his teeth. For a moment he stopped, breathing heavily, before he got used to the size and pushed the weight of his body further down.

_Breathe... breathe._

McCullough sank back onto the cot, heavily panting.

"Filthy beast", he hissed between clenched teeth, embarrassingly aware of his voice, thick with lust. The feeling of Caesar's heated tightness around his throbbing dick drove him almost mad. His trembling hands ran over Caesar’s knees and thighs, brushing the fur the wrong way and pushing the chimp’s legs further apart. Testing, the Colonel pushed his hips up. Caesar inhaled sharply, more surprised than in pain. The thrust had touched something inside him that felt far too good. Shivering, he shifted his weight to give the Colonel no further opportunity to hit the same spot.

Bent forward, his hands resting on McCullough's shoulders, Caesar began to move. Slowly at first, in a steady rhythm, which gradually quickened when he noticed how the body underneath him almost drowned in lust. Soon the room echoed with groaning and panting and the sound of ragged fur hitting naked skin. The cot squeaked in its rusty hinges.

Sweat dribbled down the Colonel's forehead and upper body. His breathing was short and heavy. He clutched Caesar's arms as if he needed this support.

Caesar asked to himself whether the gratification to see this otherwise composed man lose all control wasn’t just naive and childish. Then again, it was all he had left in this hellish place!

He sat up. Almost provokingly slow he lowered himself smoothly onto McCullough’s throbbing member all the way down, without letting the man out of his sight. Eyes, blue and green, became entangled and no power in the world could have separated them in this moment.

An unrestrained moan escaped the Colonel. His hands gripped Caesar's fur, tightened around his hips and held him in position while he pushed. And yet it was the chimpanzee who, after a short while, set rhythm and speed again and tried to ignore the nagging realization that in a different time, in a different place, under different circumstances, he would have enjoyed it to be filled like this.

Caesar uttered a dry laugh, that ended in a chocked gasp, when the Colonel firmly forced his hand onto his neck, pulling him down and pressing his sweaty forehead against the chimp’s.

"Who taught you how to screw like that?", McCullough muttered breathlessly. He was on the verge of climax.

His fingers grabbed Caesar's neck painfully, when Caesar only growled for an answer.

"Who?!"

"Koba."

He didn't actually care if the Colonel was familiar with the name, but for him the name unearthed deeply buried memories of happier times: the smell of redwood-forest after a summer rain, warm sun beams on fur, wet from the nightly dew, the familiar figure of Koba huddled against him after one of those unforgettable nights – comrade, brother, lover.

Whether it was the memory of that time, or one of the pushes had hit his sensitive spot, a moan forced itself past his lips.

McCullough felt Caesar tighten around him. Clinging to the chimpanzee, his hands clawed into the thick fur, his body a trembling, sweaty bundle of raw lust that craved relief.

The Colonel came violently and pumped his load deep into Caesar's body. Something warm trickled over his stomach, but in his ecstasy he ignored it. Only slowly McCullough's lust ebbed away. His abdomen was still twitching when he finally released Caesar from his grip. As he sank back to the cot exhausted, he felt pleasantly empty in all aspects.

Sluggishly he raised his head when Caesar slid off him to stand beside the bed. The chimpanzee’s chest still fluttered like that of a kitten, and he visibly trembled. Aftereffects of a barely subsided, heated climax. Caesar’s fur was disheveled and dark with moisture. Unintentional he ran his hand over his neck before he straightened himself and looked down at the Colonel, a cold dominance burning in his eyes.

A sudden grudge befell McCullough, burning like acid. He rose and only then noticed the pale liquid on his belly and chest. The Colonel frowned. Anger rekindled and he silently picked up the sheets to clean himself up. Then he closed his pants and stood up.

For a moment he looked at Caesar. Then, snorting with rage, he hit him against the chest that the chimpanzee staggered back a step.

"Filthy bastard!"

Caesar bared his teeth but the Colonel had already turned away from him. With steps, that got firmer with every second, the Colonel crossed his quarters, dragging Caesar along. Soon he reached the door and opened it with verve.

Preacher and Red instantly stood at attention.

"S... sir!"

Preacher's gaze fluttered nervously from Colonel McCullough's naked torso to his face, to Caesar. The young man suddenly blushed. He quickly dropped his gaze and fumbled around with the trigger of his crossbow. The young man's discomfort didn't bother the Colonel, he didn't even notice him or Red. Caesar's presence outshone them both.

Barely able to control his anger, McCullough kicked the chimpanzee out. No matter how he looked at it, the nagging feeling of defeat remained.

"String him up again, donkey!"

Caesar may had won this battle, the war itself was still well underway!

 

The End


End file.
